A Christmas Tale
by ss1128
Summary: It's Lily's final year at Hogwarts, which means it's James' last chance to win her heart. One simple day in Hogsmeade changes everything. This is a short, two chaptered fic. Please read and review! Much fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Tale

Chapter One: Saving Lily Evans

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily Evans woke up late morning on Christmas Day, still thoroughly exhausted from the previous night. Her friends and she were busy decorating Christmas trees in Hogsmeade with several ornaments, lights, and wreathes, blah blah blah. (She had volunteered for the 'Happy Holidays for the Homeless Wizards Foundation' in Hogsmeade for her Caring Community project.) They had also done last minute shopping and wrapping, ending the night by stuffing presents under Christmas trees in Hogsmeade and in the Gryffindor common room.

She threw on a white and pink polka dotted robe with a rose colored pair of slippers and brushed her hair. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs to the common room.

"Boo!" was a voice heard from Lily's right as she entered the common room.

"Ahh!" she shrieked. She turned to her right to see her best friend, Crystal Dawson with a broad grin on her face. Crystal had strawberry blond hair and sea blue eyes on a perfectly shaped, oval face, which made her very pretty.

"Crys!" Lily gasped. "You scared me."

"That's my job," replied Crystal.

"You're finally awake," said another one of her friends, Valerie Hartman. Valerie was a brunette with hazel eyes. She was tall, but not as pretty as Crystal, yet she had a personality that just grabbed anyone. "Now let's open presents!"

Lily laughed as she saw her friends rush to the pile of presents under the tree. She soon followed.

She ripped open the first present she saw that was addressed to her. It was from her other best friend, Julia Powell. Julia had ebony black hair with pale skin and aqua-blue eyes. She was very quiet, not talkative like Crystal or very charismatic like Valerie. Julia had given her a purple quilt she had sown, a bag of sugar quills, and a black notebook.

"Wow," Lily said, spreading out the lilac quilt. It was at least three times bigger than her. "You made this?"

"Yeah," Julia replied quietly.

"This is amazing!" she said in astonishment.

"Thanks," Julia answered with a grin.

Lily had gotten many more gifts. Crystal had given her a pair of 'Witch-Wear' jeans, a witches' make-up set, and a tiny book called, "101 ways to waste time." Valerie had given her the latest version of the wMagic music player with her favorite songs already downloaded into it and a ButterBeer maker.

"Wow, thanks you guys!" Lily exclaimed, giving them one big hug. She had gotten them all gift certificates to 'Witch-Wear Clothes Company', along with a straightening hairbrush and a bottle of nail polish for Crystal, a camera for Valerie, and a 'Simply Superb Scents' set for Julia.

"I'll be right back," Lily said, standing up and heading for the Girl's Dorms.  
"What do I get?" asked a voice that Lily heard much too many times as she was walking up the stone stairs.

"Nothing, Potter, you don't deserve it." Lily answered. "Not even coal."

"Why not?" he said with a grin that would be considered charming for most other girls, but not her.

"Because you and your big, fat, conceited head has been irritating me all year!" Lily replied.

"How about I make it up to you. We'll go down to Hogsmeade this afternoon, enjoy some coffee, go sleigh riding-" James started.

"Don't even begin. You know what my response is going to be." Lily interrupted.

"Yes?" James asked hopefully.

"No." Lily answered with a mocking grin.

"You're missing out on a great afternoon… I'll even buy you lunch." James offered.

"In your dreams, Potter." Lily answered, starting to go to the Girl's Dorms, but he stopped her.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I got you something," James said.

"Okay, Potter! Let me go now." Lily answered. She went through his arms and up to the dorms.

James shrugged, as he went downstairs to open his presents.

Lily swung open the door to the bathroom and went back downstairs when she was finished.

"Hey Lily," Sirius said, as she came back down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas," Remus said, looking through his Christmas stocking, only to find another pair of stockings and a bag of Honeydukes candy. He had another pile of presents ripped open next to his feet, which were obviously his.

James dumped out his stocking, and only found coal.

"What? Coal? I've been a very good boy this year!" James exclaimed in mock-anguish. Lily scoffed. "But seriously, who put coal in here?"

"Probably Professor Mullins, she 'ates you. 'member when you transfigured 'er 'at into a 'uge, 'airy rat? She gave you detention for three weeks." Peter pointed out with a pumpkin pastry stuffed in his mouth.

"Oh yeah… I remember that! That was at the beginning of the year… good times, good times." James said with a glint in his eyes.

"Hey! I got coal too!" Sirius whined, emptying his stocking.

"That's probably from all the teachers combined, they all hate you." Crystal pointed out.

"No, they all love me," Sirius said with a 'dashing' grin. "Everyone loves me," Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving," Remus said. They all agreed, and headed out the portrait hole.

Lily saw a small box that was addressed to her.

"Come on, Lily," Julia called.

"I'll be right there, go ahead," Lily replied.

"To Lily, Love James." Lily said to herself as she picked up the gift. She sighed as she opened the box that was wrapped in wrapping paper. She gasped. Inside was a glistening necklace with diamonds and one big ruby in the center, decorated with tiny sapphires around it. There was a note under it.

I saw you looking at this the other day. I know you'll like it. –James

Lily had to admit it, she loved it. She was looking at it through Jasmine's Jewelry shop in Hogsmeade last Saturday, and she fell in love with it immediately. But she couldn't afford it, it was 100 Galleons— She smiled. She couldn't help it. Lily suddenly felt guilty. James had bought her something really expensive, and she didn't get him a thing.

Lily slowly closed the box and went up to the Girl's Dorms. She placed it in a chest in front of her four-poster bed, changed, and headed down to the Great Hall.

She ran onto the moving staircase to catch up with her friends. She swiftly moved from one moving staircase to another.

Until she tripped over her own shoe.

"Ahhh!" Lily shrieked. She fell onto the staircase, and started sliding down. She screamed in terror as she almost fell off. Lily grasped the end of the staircase and hung on for dear life.

The staircase swerved around until it came to a dead halt in the open air.

Lily was petrified – her hands were covered in a cold sweat and she felt her fingers slipping. Her fingers ached until she couldn't hold onto the staircase any longer. The stairs were at least 10 stories high from the ground; she would definitely die. She was on the verge of tears. Her hands slipped, as she began to plummet towards the ground.

Then a hand caught hers.

Lily breathed heavily as she looked up. She saw James Potter.

James pulled her up and onto the staircase, right next to him.

"Thanks," Lily gasped.

"I came to see if you were coming down, and I find you hanging off a moving staircase. It's bad to be rebellious like that," James mock-scolded. Lily slapped him on the arm.

"Shut it," she replied.

James grinned as he stood up and wiped dust off his pants. He offered Lily a hand, and she took it.

It was when they walked off the moving staircases when James said, "You can go to Hogsmeade with me to repay me."

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, I just saved your life—the least you could do is go to Hogsmeade with me today. Just once." James answered.

Lily bit her lip; she knew she was defeated. "Alright. But just this once, Potter, to repay you."

James was simply ecstatic, but he remained calm. "Meet me at the entrance of the Great Hall at 11:30." He said.

Lily smiled weakly, and they entered the hall, going their separate ways to their friends.

"Where were you?" asked Crystal.

"Just up in the common room, I was looking for a book that I left there last night." Lily lied.

"Oh," Julia replied, somehow not believing her story.

Lily snatched the last toast that was on the plate and magically spread jam on it. All three of them stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Valerie said, quickly looking back at her plate.

Lily looked puzzled, but she shrugged the thought off.

* * *

Hey! This is a short, two-chapter story. I tried going for a light-hearted, fluffy one. Please review!

ss1128


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hogsmeade

The clock struck 11:29 AM, and Lily groaned. She would have to go with James to Hogsmeade.

Lily left the Gryffindor Tower and headed for the moving staircases, making sure that none of her friends saw where she was going. She quickly walked to the entrance of the Great Hall.

She waited for about two seconds, before she heard a, "Ready?" behind her.

Lily turned around and saw James in cargo pants with a red sweater on. He wore black sneakers and a black, winter coat on top of his sweater. Lily could smell cologne on him that smelled… very strong.

"Oh, dear Merlin, Potter, how much cologne did you put on?" Lily asked, waving a hand to wave away the smell.

"Sirius accidentally spilt the bottle on me." James explained with a slight grin.

"Oh…"

"You look gorgeous." James complimented. Lily was wearing dark blue jeans, a bright aqua cashmere sweater, a white and blue scarf, a snug, blue hat, black boots, and a cashmere, navy peacoat with dangling earrings. She blushed slightly.

James and Lily walked side-by-side to the front doors, and he turned to his right.

"Potter, the carriages are this way." Lily said with a suspicious look.

"But we're going this way," James responded.

"Potter…"

"Just follow me. Trust me, it's faster."

Lily sighed as she followed James, wherever he was going.

Wherever was the Whomping Willow.

"Potter! This is the Whomping Willow, you could get killed!" Lily exclaimed.

"No I can't," James said with a smirk. He walked casually towards it, but it wasn't moving.

Lily watched curiously. James got to the base of the tree without getting touched.

"Wha- how-" Lily began.

"Just come on," James said, grinning. Lily followed him through a passageway under the tree. They went through a hallway, opened a door, and they were in the Shrieking Shack of Hogsmeade.

"What- how- is this-" Lily stammered.

"Yes, it is the Shrieking Shack. I found this way a few years ago…" James explained, as they walked out of the door of the Shrieking Shack and into the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Potter, I- you- you're not allowed to do things like that!" Lily protested.

"Since when have I been doing things I'm allowed to do?" was James's answer.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed him. But she had to confess, he was right. It was faster. They were there before the other students.

"You want to go get lunch?" James asked. Lily nodded; she was getting quite hungry. James led her through the streets, bumping into many witches and wizards; they finally got to where he was going to take her.

"Café Caramel…?" Lily stated/questioned.

"It's famous for caramels." James told her.

"Oh…"

James opened the door for her, and she stepped into the café, where she was greeted by a waiter who seated them nearby a window.

"Hmm… I'm going to have… a sandwich. You?" James said.

"A salad." Lily simply replied.

"Would you like coffee with those orders?" The waiter inquired.

"Yes, please." Lily and James said simultaneously.

The waiter chuckled, murmuring something to himself that the two of them couldn't hear. Lily stared out the window, where falling snow layered the streets in a white blanket.

"A white Christmas," Lily murmured. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." James added.

There was silence between the two of them, until James spoke up. "This place has really good caramels. We'll have some later."

Lily nodded. James had really changed. In a way, it was good, but it was also peculiar that he changed so drastically.

"Your lunches," said the waiter, placing their lunches in front of them.

"That was fast." Lily observed.

"They're famous for that too." Replied James, grinning. Lily giggled as she stuck her fork in her salad.

They had finished lunch quick enough, and James bought her two caramels.

"The second one is if you like it. If you don't, you give it to me." James explained, as they walked out of the cafe. Lily laughed as she popped one in her mouth. James stuck both of them in his mouth. Lily looked like she was judging them.

"They're really good," she said.

"Told you," James said.

Lily rolled her eyes at James and they started ambling down the streets again.

"Mmmm…" said Lily as she popped another caramel into her mouth next to a chuckling James.

"You did good so far, Potter." Lily admitted. "But don't think that I'm going to go out with you just because you did well so far."

James laughed. "Why not?"

"You've got to wow me some more," Lily answered jokingly.

"Then I'll wow you." James answered. Lily rolled her eyes.

They strolled through the streets until they saw an open field.

"Let's go this way," James decided. "After you." Lily obediently followed.

Lily started walking along the snow, making footprints of her boots everywhere.

Thunk.

A snowball chucked her right in the back of her head. Lily turned around to see James laughing his head off.

Lily was stunned. She got herself together and shouted, "You decided to mess with the wrong person!"

James wore a smirk of triumph. But that smirk was wiped off his face as Lily threw a snowball right dead center of his forehead.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. Now it was Lily with the smirk.

"It's called karma." Lily called. James stood up.

"Well, this calls for war." He muttered to himself. He made a pile of snowballs, while Lily did the same, and they started throwing.

James attempted three times to hit Lily, and on the third time, he hit her arm.

Lily, on the other hand ended up hitting James five times in a row.

"Wow, you're good." James admitted.

"What, did you think I wasn't because I'm a girl?" Lily questioned.

"No,"

"In my muggle school, I was known as 'Snowball Throwing Queen.'"

"Ah, that explains it."

They had played and played until they both got quite tired and Lily plopped down onto the ground, back down. She started to make a snow angel.

"Aw man, I suck at snow angels," James complained. He lay down next to her, trying to make a snow angel. He got up, and found a dysfunctional angel with footprints in it.

"Help me up," Lily commanded. James pulled her hand, and there was a perfect snow angel, without footprints. "You have to have someone help you up, or else there will be footprints."

"Now you tell me." James answered. Lily rolled her emerald eyes and smiled.

Whiz!

A young, eight-year old wizard sped right past them on a sled, dead close to chopping Lily's head off.

"Ah!" she shrieked.

"Sorry!" the little boy called back, as the speed of his sled increased and he sped down the hill.

While Lily was stunned, James was laughing his head off.

"Potter! I was almost killed there, and you're just – laughing?" Lily scolded in shock.

"You should've seen the look on your face," James said through laughter.

"You're unbelievable," Lily sighed, fixing her hat.

"Do you want to try that?" James inquired.

"Try what?" she asked back.

"Sleigh-riding,"

"No!"

"Why not? Are you afraid?" James asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, of course not. I think it's childish and silly," she answered.

"Evans, you're very smart and beautiful, but dreadfully boring. It probably is fear," James replied, challenging her.

"I'm not afraid of sleigh-riding!" she replied, raising her voice.

"Then prove it," he said slyly.

There was a long silence, and then Lily said, "Fine. I will go sleigh-riding, just to prove that I'm not scared,"

James grinned as he quickly stood up and headed towards the sledding rental shop. Lily followed hurriedly.

"One two-seater, please," James requested at the window.

The man at the window was a skinny, old man who wore only a sweater and jeans. "I'm sorry, lad, only one left's a one-seater,"

James immediately looked at Lily, who looked uncomfortably frozen. There was silence for a few minutes, until the man asked, "So, do you want it or not?"

"Um… It's fine, we don't--" James started.

"We'll take it," Lily interrupted. He turned around and stared at Lily in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, we could make do with a one-seater," she decided.

"Okay… a one-seater it is," he said, paying the skinny man and carrying the sleigh to the snow-covered field, as Lily helped him carry it.

"How are we going to do this?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would know, since you suggested it," James replied.

"I don't know either, I expected you to know some enlarging spell," Lily replied.

"Expected me? I expect you to know an enlarging spell! Besides, they don't work on these," James answered.

"Oh," Lily said in understandment.

"So… do you want to try going alone?" James inquired.

"No!" she immediately answered.

"Why? You scared?" he questioned once again.

"No! …Well maybe just a bit," Lily admitted.

James grinned. "I knew it. Well, in that case, I guess I'll have to go on with you,"

"What? How will you do that?" she inquired.

"I'll sit here," he explained, sitting as far back on the sled as he could, although there was not much room left. "and you'll sit here," he finished, pointing at about three inches of space.

"That's not big enough for me, Potter," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I know, that's why… you'll have to partially sit on my lap," he explained, his already red cheeks reddening even more.

"Wha-wha- Potter, I will not sit on your lap!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Well, unless you don't want to ride…" he began.

Lily looked at everyone in the field, having fun while riding sleds. And James had been kind to her all day. Why not?

"Er—okay… but you better not try anything, Potter," she warned, as she began to sit down on the sled.

"Don't worry, I won't," he reassured. They were at the top of a hill, so with his hands, he moved the sled over the ledge, and they started descending down the hill.

Lily screamed in both fear and enjoyment, and James instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from flying off the sled. He felt her tense slightly, but she didn't seem to mind it. Wind rushed against his face, spraying snow and dirt, but it was very fun. He grabbed hold of the manual brakes in the front when they were at the bottom of the hill, and they immediately stopped.

"That…" Lily began. "Was so fun!" she finished in glee, as she jumped up from the sled and started laughing, like she was a little girl again.

"Told you so," he told her, and she nodded.

"That was very fun. Can we do it again?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want to," he replied with a grin.

She nodded quickly as they began to walk up the hill again.

Both Lily and James were having the times of their lives. They sleigh-rode for two hours straight, until they were worn out.

"Ah… that was the best sleigh-ride in my life," she admitted, as she plopped down on the snowy ground. She started having a contagious, giggling fit, which James apparently caught. He started laughing as well.

Lily fell over on her back from laughing so hard. By then, it was four thirty in the afternoon, and they were the only two left on the field. James smiled, because for the first time in his life, he made Lily smile.

"Glad you enjoyed it," he answered looking down at her.

Merlin, she's beautiful… James thought, seeing her messy, flaming hair, her jade-green eyes, her shining, white teeth and her adorable, rosy lips.

"I did, I did enjoy it. Thank you," she thanked sincerely, as she smiled up at him. A long silence followed, and James didn't even realize how close his face was to hers until she broke the silence. "I'm cold, can we go inside?"

James snapped out of his gaze, and simply nodded. Like a gentleman, he helped her up.

"Thank you very much, James," she replied, starting to walk over to the street again.

His heart did a strange flip.

Did she just call him James?

James grinned at the thought, and followed her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she gave him an odd look.

"Why are you so happy?" she inquired.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he answered, his grin as wide as ever.

Lily looked at him skeptically, but didn't reject his arm wrapped around her. The two walked over to "The Three Broomsticks" and sat down at the bar.

"Two butterbeers, please," James told the bartender. He caught himself almost ordering a firewhisky, but then again, Lily wouldn't be too impressed by that. The bartender nodded as he began preparing it.

"Ah… much better," Lily said with a relieved sigh, after taking a large gulp of butterbeer. She looked much better after getting warmed up.

"So… why aren't you home for the holidays?" James inquired, although he knew exactly why. He was attempting to start a conversation.

"Well, my sister, Petunia, invited his fiancée over for the holidays already, and since she hates me, she refused to let me see him, or talk to him. She thinks I'll scare him away, or cast some wicked spell on him. My parents protested, but she eventually got her way in the end," Lily explained, swirling her butterbeer.

"Oh…" James replied, pretending he didn't know.

"It's no big deal or anything…" she responded quietly.

"You have a git of a sister. Who wouldn't want to spend Christmas holiday with you?" he questioned in mock flirtation, though he half meant for it to be real.

Lily giggled as she sipped her drink. The two of them talked and laughed for half an hour longer, ordering two more butterbeers each.

"Mm… that was fun…" Lily told him as they both walked out of "The Three Broomsticks" together at five o'clock sharp.

"Yes, it was," James agreed. They were so happy, that they didn't notice themselves holding hands.

It was already dark, and it was snowing again. But it was a light snow, the kind that makes you want to jump around and dance.

And that's exactly what Lily wanted to do.

"Yay! Snow!" she squealed, as she started skipping up the cobblestone streets. She laughed her heart out as she jumped around in the middle of Hogsmeade Square.

"Lily… you okay?" James inquired.

"I'm fine, I'm better than ever!" Lily exclaimed, as she continued skipping around.

"Lily, seriously… I think you had one too many butterbeers." James told her honestly. "Only three and she's doozy?" he muttered to himself. "Let's just go back to Hogwarts, so we can have dinner and rest,"

"Rest? I don't want to rest! I want to dance…" she said giddily.

"Dance? Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes, dance. You probably know what that is," she answered.

"Perhaps I do," he replied charmingly. "but perhaps I don't. Can you show me?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Potter, I'd be glad to show you," she replied with the same giddy tone. She took out her wand, muttered a spell, and music began playing. Most of the stores were closed anyway, and the ones that weren't were on the other side of town.

Lily took his hands and began leading him to the beat of the music. Of course, James knew how to dance, but he decided that it was more fun to let Lily show him.

"Okay, so you move in a three-step movement…" she began. James was surprised by how much she knew, considering that she wasn't much of a dancer. After her little tutorial, she asked, "So, do you want to try?"

"Certainly," he responded with a grin. They began to dance under the moonlight, where millions of crystals fell from the sky. It was simply breathtaking, to Lily.

"It's so beautiful out here…" she sighed to herself.

"Yes, but I see something that is much more beautiful than the snow," he whispered in her ear. Lily shuddered from the heat of his breath against her neck, and the words that he spoke.

"Yes? And what is that?" she murmured.

James put his mouth to her ear, and said, "You,"

For some strange reason, Lily felt butterflies in her stomach fly wild. Her face heated up as the music reached it's near climax, where he dipped her. He pulled her back up, and they were face to face.

Lily felt her heart racing, although she didn't know why. She knew she had absolutely no feelings for Ja – Potter, except for possible friendship. He had been such a gentleman to her today, she couldn't say no to a friendship.

But now, she felt something more. She felt attracted to his charming personality, his handsome looks, and his heartfelt smile.

As they moved in a circle, Lily studied James' expression. He wore quite a serious face, which made him seem more grown up than he was. She liked that.

When the music winded down, the two of them slowed down, until they were in the center of the square.

They stopped and stared at each other with mixed emotions – admiration, love, fear, and confusion. Her eyes stared into his, as their faces came closer together. She felt his breath on her, and their bodies were so close together that she was afraid that her heart was going to burst. She couldn't find the courage to make the first move, but luckily, James did it for her. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her trembling lips.

As soon as their lips made contact, fireworks went off in Lily's mind. It took her by surprise, but she soon started kissing him back, which took James by surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his fingers through her fiery hair. Lily felt like she could fly. Screw the fact that she was a witch. This was pure magic.

Lily broke off the kiss, her arms still around James' neck, breathing heavily. James seemed to be gasping for air as well.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I offended you or anything--"

"Offended me? James Potter, that was the best moment of my life," she interrupted.

"Really? I--" he began. Lily cut him off by planting another kiss on his lips, a one filled of more passion and loving. When she broke off the kiss once more, he said, "I love you, Lily Evans, I always have, and I always will,"

"James… I have loved you ever since first year, when you helped me get a book out of the library that I couldn't reach," Lily admitted, looking straight into his eyes.

"Really? That was only the third time I had spoken to you that year," he said with a smug grin.

"I know, but I knew that even if you were a trouble-maker, you could turn out to be a kind person," she answered.

"But… then why didn't you go out with me when I asked you out in fourth year?" he asked.

"Be-because I was scared. I didn't know if I actually loved you or not, I didn't know who you were – I was scared that if I didn't know you, I didn't know what was going to come from you," she stammered. "I was afraid that you might end up dumping me for another, beautiful girl or something, and that I would be hurt. I don't deal well with a broken heart," she whispered, and even though it sounded quite corny, it was entirely true.

"Lily, I would never leave you for another girl… you're the prettiest, smartest, kindest person I know," he said quietly, yet full of honesty.

"R-really?" she asked dumbly.

"Yes, really!" he exclaimed. "I love you, Lily Evans!" he shouted.

"James!" she hissed as she tried to force giggles down. "There are still people here,"

"So? I want them to hear," he replied. "Lets go back to Hogwarts, supper is starting soon," She laughed as she embraced him.

"Oh no," she suddenly said with a groan.

"What?" James inquired worriedly.

"I just realized that my jeans are soaking wet," Lily grumbled. James laughed heartily as they hugged each other once again, never living a happier moment in their lives.

* * *

that's the end! Please review! Please be honest, but don't flame.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
